Ferrin Sha
Ferrin Sha The Ferrin Sha is a Heavy Battlecruiser currently serving in the Ossus Navy. The design and many of the systems onboard were patented by OssusTech, based on Ossus. She's the first ship of her class, and encompasses many of the latest technological advancements. Background ---- Design and Manufacturing The Ferrin Sha was designed on Ossus by leading Ysanna shipwrights, and Master Jaecyn Tiberius Riddick, with much of the shipbuilding actually taking place in the Corellian sector due to Ossus' shipyards not being operation at the time of construction. The ship was designed to house many of the latest technological advancements, and encompass as many roles as possible. As such, the Ferrin Sha is able to match and surpass the power of the largest Super-Star Destroyers, while maintaining a form factor not much larger than an Allegiance Class Star Destroyer. In addition, because of the advanced nature of the ship's systems, the required crew is less than that of an Imperial Class Star Destroyer, with a total capacity barely exceeding the ISD's. She is among the most powerful and advanced ships in the galaxy. When the design stage was started and underway, regulations at the time permitted forces around the galaxy to have substantial fleets to protect the worlds to which they were assigned. The Ferrin Sha was designed to encompass many roles and enough firepower to keep trouble far enough away, essentially be a fleet unto itself. Included in the arsenal was a coaxial superlaser that could rival the Eclipse-class weapon system. Later on in the design phase, however, superlasers were banned. The regulation sent galaxy wide stated that ship with them already installed could keep them, but they had to be shut down permanently, ships being built after the regulation's passing were not allowed to have them. The design team decided to keep going with the orignal plan, agreeing that it would be a waste of time and effort to redesign the ship to account for this order. Later, still, just as the Ferrin Sha was about to be completed, another regulation was passed that stipulated that fleets should be no larger than 24 combat ships, with a 36 fighter complement, and that there should be no more than 3 under the command of any person, depending on certain circumstances. Thus the emphasis upon the Ferrin Sha shifted slightly from a single multi-role ship able to support much larger fleets, to becoming a one ship fleet. Fortunately, this presented no change in the design what-so-ever, as the ship was designed to be versitile enough to handle many a situation, this one included. The ship plans were then secretly sent to the CEC for construction, due to Ossus' shipyards not being online, and that the CEC at that time was the sole manufacturer of some of the systems required on the ship, not the least of which was the powerplant, which allowed for the ship to take on a smaller size. Many of the rest of the systems, mostly computer and sensor systems, were developed back on Ossus. The ship plans were destroyed, as to prevent anyone else from getting ahold of them. New Systems Among the advancements onboard the Ferrin Sha, were the Solaris-type Artificial Intelligence, Therm-Optic / Energy Cloaking, the AEGIS, and Trinity Cannons. The Solaris-AI is capable of being rendered in human form is order to interface with the crew. It is also capable of mimicking emotions. Solaris is capable of taking the ship completely under 'her' control, though this is discouraged, due to 'her' value. Therm-optic and energy cloaking basically build upon the already existing technology in the following way(s): traditional cloaking can be foiled by using CGT sensors, since traditional cloaking displaces the space around it. What Therm-optic and energy cloaking does is make it seem as though that 'displaced space' isn't really displaced. This system isn't perfect however, a CGT can still pick it up, but it is much harder. The effectiveness of the cloaking system is currently analogous to effectiveness RAM (Radar Absorbing Material) used in stealth craft, in that it's able to reduce it's size on radar from a few meters in size to that of a small ball. It is hoped that with increased R&D that the cloaking device will render the ship completely invisible. The AEGIS isn't exactly a new system. Like the combat systems of ages past, it was meant to coordinate with all the systems onboard a ship and all the ships with in any given group of ships. Since many of the computer systems onboard the Ferrin Sha are of the latest generation, the AEGIS was made to keep apace. The Trinity Cannons were so named in that there are currently three sizes, and each of them have three rates of fire; rapid fire, standard, and sustained. These weapons are very powerful, but are not as powerful as the super laser installed on the ship, let alone the Death Star. The maximum power output of the largest cannons was measured at 4.675 x 10^38 J, but it was also noted that they have a tendency to quit after a while, since the hardware wasn't meant to take the amount of power for more than maybe a couple minutes. These guns are the particle-weapons equivalent of the Hyper-velocity gun in that they can penetrate ship shields and cause some damage. They, however, have somewhat of a hard time breaking through molecular bonded armor, and do practically nothing more than 'scratch the paint off' of quantum crystalline armor, since QC armor was designed to withstand supernovae. The power for these cannons comes from a generator specifically built to feed the ship's largest weapons; the super laser and all trinity cannons. There was a separate one for the other systems and engines. It was also very consuming of energy, since a sustained shot naturally would drain energy faster than short bursts. There are three power supply units for the Ferrin Sha, one for the regular systems, one for the shields, and one for the really heavy weapons. Since the superlaser can't be used legally, the heavy weapons generator supplies power for the Trinity Cannons, which have overload devices built in so that they don't overheat and such. The Trinity Cannons are quite powerful in their own right, but testing had shown that while they were meant to exert a hefty amount of power, they just couldn't handle more than a set amount before being irreparably damaged or destroyed, therefor, they were built with devices to ensure that they would cutoff by the time it got to be too much. The power supplies use Zero Point energy, and thus allow for a much smaller form factor to be used than a traditional Hypermatter annihilator, as well as the ability to give off a much higher amount of power. R&D began on a new main weapons system well enough before the attack. These new cannons would replace the Trinity Weapon System, with the refit occurring after the battle, as there wasn't enough time to do it before then. The Pulse Cannons would draw and expend only half of what the Trinity Cannons did, since it fired in shots that would essentially punch through defenses, instead of slice as the Trinity System did. As such, less energy was necessary to maintain a shot, or salvo, and the result was the same, the ability to punch through most kinds of armor and all shielding. These cannons are powered by the same generator that powered the TWS. The total power that the PCWS would draw straight from the large weapons generator would be about 1.87x10^39 W, about half of the total available. Capacitors were also installed in the event that a more powerful shot was needed, or that all the cannons were being used. Trials and Operational Service Upon completion, the Ferrin Sha traveled back to the Adega system and underwent a final refit to integrate every last ship system. When that was complete, the Ferrin Sha went out on trial runs to test it's weapons. All the trials were surprisingly successful, if not flawless. The first test of the ships mettle was a skirmish in orbit of Bothawui, where it went up against a Nebula Class Star Destroyer with quantum-crystalline armor, much like what plates several parts of the Ferrin Sha. Neither ship suffered any damage what-so-ever, as the engagement had ended before either ship could really do anything. The opening of Illuscio Blackhawk's campaign was the most extensive display of what this ship really had to offer in terms of all around capability. The strength of the ship was very much admirable, though the battle it was involved in was anything but.The Ferrin Sha destroyed Six Mandalorian ships during the engagement. Over all, the Ferrin Sha was able to take practically whatever pain the Mandalorians threw at her, save for fluctuations in the shielding, and the need for better engine armor. Other than those two points, which Master Riddick later had fixed, the ship did perform very well, again, all in spite of the battle being a loosing one. During Master Riddick's self-imposed exile, he sought the use of shipyards in friendly territory to do some modifications to reduce the vulnerabilities discovered earlier in the the Sha's service, therefor making the ship as impregnable as possible. Just prior to a suspected attack by Saber Windu, the engine units were replaced by low-emission units, giving the Ferrin Sha a more stealthy cover. The drawback is that realspace speed was reduced by almost 15.8%, from 95 MGLT down to roughly 80 MGLT. The Trinity Weapon System was refitted to draw only ⅔ to ¾ of it's original power, to avoid overheating. It could still hit hard, and was capable to rattling a molecular-bonded armor ship. 90 more turbolasers were added as well, bringing the total to 210. After the battle, the final refit was done, replacing the Trinity Weapon System with the Pulse Cannon Weapon System, a more advanced version of the TWS that fires in shots that pummel the target's armor as opposed to more power-hungry beams that slice the armor. The result of this upgrade was a greatly reduced energy expenditure and much faster recharging cycle, for at least the same amount of destructive firepower of the original TWS. All subsequent ships of this class serving in the Ossus Defense Force were armed with this as their largest, main conventional weapon system. The Ferrin Sha was later part of a rather lopsided battle against Sigilius Landeris. There were eight ships of the Ferrin Sha's class, Ferrin Sha included, that had soundly beaten the opposing forces. To date, the Ferrin Sha serves as Jaecyn Riddick's flagship. Trivia ---- In Universe Trivia Using the first Death Star in SW4:ANH as a benchmark to calculate superlaser power, the blast that destroyer Alderaan had an energy output of 1.121 x 10^40 J. The lowest amount of power needed, however, was 2.111 x 10^32 J, the average amount of power needed being 5.6050001055 x 10^39 J. The Eclipse-class SSD is said to have a superlaser that is 2/3 as powerful as the Death Star, therefore averaging 3.736666737 x 10^39 J, which is still enough to destroy Alderaan. The Ferrin Sha's superlaser is roughly as powerful, but alas, cannot be used due to restrictions on weaponry. It's probably just as well. Geeky, isn't it? Out of Universe Trivia The Draydax sensor suite, was based on the DRADIS sensor system from the Battlestar Galactica, but can also be used to detect things other than the actual ships the DRADIS was meant to detect, such as exhaust, exotic energy, etc. The Solaris AI is was inspired by Halo's Cortana, but probably bears more resemblance to the AI from Gene Roddenberry's Andromeda. In addition to that, the removal of Solaris from the Ferrin Sha is quite similar to the Cole Protocol from Halo. The name of the ship was inspired by the Ferin Sha battlegroup from Relic's award winning game Homeworld 2, which was commanded by Captain Soban, leader of K'iith Soban. The story line of Homeworld basically holds that the Hiigarans were exiled long ago, but returned home only to find that they were once again threatened on their own turf by a race called the Vayger. The Hiigarans get help from other friendly forces, which include ships and supplies and able to beat the Vayger. Another point from the Homeworld series, is that the Hiigaran ships were noted as being more versatile, yet slower that those of the Vayger. The ship's commanding officer, Jothey Soban, was also named after the aforementioned Captain Soban, from the Homeworld series The ship as it is depicted was designed by Renderosity member Keith Hazelet (Skynet3020). Category:Ships (Individual) Category:Flagships Category:Military Ships Category:Battlecruisers